


I hope we're okay

by ysaintlorraine



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Accidents, Alternate Universe - Hospital, M/M, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:27:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24228808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ysaintlorraine/pseuds/ysaintlorraine
Summary: A little drabble of Bokuto getting into an accident.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 6
Kudos: 53





	I hope we're okay

**Author's Note:**

> This is very vague but there's a bit of detailed description about a panic attack.

The phone fell from Akaashi’s hand. He couldn’t believe what he just heard. He stood there in a state of shock, not knowing what to do, what to think, or what to say.

“Keiji? Hello? Are you still there?” Kuroo’s voice snapped him away from his thoughts. Akaashi quickly picked up the phone from the floor.

“Ah yes—I’m…I’m on my way, Kuroo-san.” He said, his voice trembling in both fear and worry as he rushed to grab his keys and leave the apartment.

Akaashi has always hated hospitals. They’re too clean and bright. The smell always reminds him of the time when he last visited his grandmother, only for her to pass away on that same day. Since then, he has tried to avoid hospitals as much as possible because they reek of sickness and death.

But here he is.

Akaashi ran inside and immediately rushed to the front desk.

“B-Bokuto…Bokuto Koutarou? I’m here for Bokuto Koutarou. Where is he?” He frantically asked, voice significantly out of breath from running.

“Relation to the patient?”

“I’m listed as one of his emergency contacts. Akaashi Keiji.”

“He’s in Room C-302. You can take the elevator down the hallways to the third floor and take a right.”

“Thank you.”

Kuroo was already there when he arrived. He has a few cuts and scratches all over his face and arms but he seemed fined overall. Akaashi looked at the man lying on the hospital bed and he immediately felt his heart shatter into a million pieces.

Bokuto is Akaashi’s sun. He brings light and warmth into his dreary life. His eyes shine with love and happiness whenever he looks at him. And whenever he hugs him? It just feels like home. Bokuto’s love is the most natural thing in the world for Akaashi. His life before Bokuto arrived was such a distant memory of the past. He couldn’t even remember a single happy moment that doesn’t involve the man in front of him.

Looking at Bokuto lying pale and almost lifeless on the hospital bed made Akaashi feel like someone poured ice cold water over his body. All positive thoughts went straight out the window and were replaced with fear. Akaashi held onto Bokuto’s hand to keep himself afloat. He tried to tell himself that it was alright. Bokuto’s hand is still warm. Even though he’s deathly pale now…it’s alright. It’ll be okay, Keiji.

A billion thoughts were swimming in his head, none of them were good. There were flashes of death, sadness, and a lifeless future. Years of emptiness as if someone plucked the sun out of the sky and crushed it into oblivion.

Akaashi could feel himself slipping. His breathing becoming shorter and quicker. He tried to tell himself to take deep breaths because this is not the time to have a panic attack.

He could hear Kuroo standing up from his seat, asking him if he’s alright but he couldn’t respond.

A light squeeze on his hand pulled Akaashi away from the brink of falling into an ocean of troubling thoughts that is flooding his mind. He immediately glanced on the bed to see Bokuto stirring awake.

“K-Koutarou?” Akaashi tried to call out to him but his voice only came out as nothing more but a whisper.

Bokuto’s eyes opened slowly. He blinked around warily, trying to make sense of where he is until his sight fell on Akaashi’s face.

“Am I…dead?” Bokuto asked, his voice weak and slightly odd.

“What?” was Akaashi’s reply, bewildered at the man in front of him.

“I…I must’ve died and went to heaven,” Bokuto continued, a small dopey smile making its way to his lips. “And you must be the angel sent to greet me—“

“Kou…” Akaashi started to say but was cut off by the man who was supposedly on his death bed. Or so he thought.

“You’re so beautiful…” Bokuto breathed out, looking at Akaashi with the same bright eyes as he always does. His eyes were filled with dazed wonder and amazement. _Ah, must be from the painkillers._ Behind him, Akaashi could hear Kuroo snicker. “Oh God! Akaashi?!” Bokuto suddenly gasped.

Akaashi wanted to be upset because Bokuto is here, messing around, when he nearly lost his mind worrying about him. But he couldn’t. Not when life is slowly but surely making its way to Bokuto’s face. Not when his sun is radiantly shining despite being surrounded by bleak white walls.

“Akaashi! What are you doing here? Oh God, are we dead? You’re shining! Wow… You’re an angel aren’t you? Why didn’t you tell me? Damn… I feel dizzy…” Bokuto rambled on. He closed his eyes and laid back on the bed and all Akaashi could do was chuckle and reach out to caress Bokuto’s head.

“You’re okay, Koutarou…” Akaashi breathed out. He intended to reassure the man in front of him but, instead, it came out as a sigh of relief. “We’re okay…”

And, yeah. With Bokuto’s dopey smile and Kuroo laughing in the background at how insane the situation is, Akaashi could believe that they really are okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. This was originally a thread on Twitter (@ysaintlorraine) but I got insecure and I deleted that thread and just posted this here. It's been half a decade since I've written anything and posted it.


End file.
